This project will establish Trusted Third Party servicing a statewide Healthcare Public Key Infrastructure. This will serve as an enabling mechanism to allow secure sharing of sensitive clinical information among healthcare professionals and healthcare related services. Included in this section are qualifications, experience and percentage of time each staff member will devote to this project. Curriculum Vitae of project staff are included in Section 6.0 of this document.